


;)

by Devisama



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fan Art, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, boys being soft, r+e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: "Two days later, a new picture was trending, yet another of Richie and Eddie. Only this time, it was one they'd wanted people to see. Richie had posted it to both Instagram and Twitter, captioning it both times with 'ain't he cute? ;)' and tagged Eddie in it."-I Will Rearrange the Stars, Pull Them Down To Where You Are-by eduardokaspbrak





	;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondekaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Rearrange the Stars, Pull Them Down To Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084155) by [blondekaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/pseuds/blondekaspbrak). 

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this wonderful fic and when they wrote the description of the insta and twitter post, I wanted to see it with my own eyes lol so I hope I gave it justice! <3
> 
> the number of likes do mean something: 90 for the mini series and 871 for my hockey ship haha
> 
> I haven't been in a very good place lately, so i'm very surprised and proud of myself that I was able to do this in a course of days and I hope my efforts also make you guys happy too. R + E forever!
> 
> Please give it a [reblog! ](https://cakemakethme.tumblr.com/post/188596528733/now-on-ao3-fanart-i-created-for-the-fic-i)


End file.
